<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeeze by silvered</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275146">Squeeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/pseuds/silvered'>silvered</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Incest, M/M, Tight Spaces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvered/pseuds/silvered</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snake spends a lot of time crawling his way through the tunnels of Shadow Moses. But he's not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liquid Snake/Solid Snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Code/gifts">Red_Code</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snake was in the middle of a supply tunnel when he heard it. There was a person very near him. They had just stepped into whichever room he was now below. It sounded like it was right above his head, and he paused. He was sure that he was as quiet as possible, elbows rubbed sore by the harsh steel beneath him, tongue already tender from biting it every time he dragged his skin against the arid metal a little too tightly. Yet he knew the facility was surveilled extensively and expensively. He hadn't had much trouble outwitting the slow-witted genome soldiers so far, but it didn't mean that he hadn't run into the one guy capable of doing his job.</p><p>He thought about calling for assistance on the codec device, then decided against it. He was used to speaking almost as quietly as he breathed, but his instincts were pinging, one by one, and he wasn't inclined to ignore that kind of signal. Beneath his sneaking suit, his skin chilled.</p><p>He let everything else drop from focus as he listened for the sound. The person hadn't made another sound and gradually he relaxed, and thought about moving on. It was too bad; he had been trained for holding out in the harshest conditions, to survive without food or water, but he didn't have the luxury of time today. Ahead him light from the grille overhead illuminated the passage for a narrow few strips, and as Snake relaxed, he put all his focus into moving past that area back into the comforting dark as soon as possible. </p><p>When he was certain that it was dead silent and that whoever - or whatever it was - had gone away or fallen asleep, he resumed crawling. Slowly at first, then moving up to the lit area, he was halfway through when the grille lifted with a clang, and he was hauled up by a strong hand grabbing him by the neck - up and <em>out, </em>blinking in the light like a fish on a hook and struggling just as much. Every nerve screamed and he felt adrenaline flare inside him. He'd been caught, like a rat in a fucking trap, as neat as you like. <em>Never ignore your instincts</em>, Master Miller always said. He should have reversed and gone a different way, he should have -</p><p>All thoughts came to an end as he found himself staring at his own smirking face. Liquid's cold eyes were amused; but for that and the hair, it was like looking in a mirror. A mirror where he wanted to punch his reflection and see it shatter.</p><p>"Hello, brother," Liquid breathed into his face, breath clouding the room as soon as it emerged. He shoved Snake back hard against the wall, trapping him with his body, unrelenting hand still at his throat. They were alone, Snake noticed, in some sort of storage area, bare of furniture. Steel walls and floors, nowhere to hide. Despite the cold, Liquid wore a leather jacket open over his bare chest, which was moving rapidly with, what? Excitement? Hatred? Surprise? Snake was close enough to see the pale cold skin flush pink with blood.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon," Liquid said, not taking his eyes off Snake, though his hand remained tight on his throat. "It seems a shame to spoil the fun so soon, though I could have ended it right there, broken your back like a twig and you would have died in that sewer like a rat. It's almost poetic, isn't it?"</p><p>"Why didn't you?" Snake managed, curiously fascinated by the malicious face so like his own. He had stopped struggling, and focused on preparing for an opportunity. He concentrated on drawing breath into his lungs, on Liquid relaxing or alerting him to any chance. But Liquid's training had been as thorough as his own, and he remained stuck fast between Liquid and the wall. A line of sweat ran down the line of his back.</p><p>Liquid sighed, another mist of breath coloured their shared space briefly. His eyes were alight, with madness or just his own cruel amusement.</p><p>"It's not time yet. I'm not ready for you, nor you me."</p><p>Snake felt the codec go off in his ear; he ignored it.</p><p>"Still," Liquid mused, "there's no harm in having a taste. Is there?"</p><p>Snake's muscles tensed. A taste of <em>what</em>? his mind screamed, but then Liquid pushed him back harder against the storage room's cold metal wall and slipped his tongue into Snake's mouth.</p><p>He wasn't ready for it; he didn't resist. Liquid's tongue was hot and insistent and for a minute, just a minute, Snake forgot who and where he was, and who they were. He bit Liquid's lip, and his mouth filled with hot, coppery blood. Liquid laughed into his mouth.</p><p>"Interesting," Liquid said, breaking away and fingering his bloody lip, "<em>very</em> interesting and meriting further study...but I'm afraid that's all we've got time for." He licked his lip and smiled. His teeth were bloody.</p><p>He let Snake go and gestured towards the open grille. </p><p>Torn and still flooded with adrenaline, Snake watched him; Liquid backed away. He smiled his bloody smile again.</p><p>"No tricks, go on your way. I look forward to meeting you, brother."</p><p>Snake slipped back into the tunnel and was on his way, but the taste of Liquid's bloody mouth stayed with him on his cold journey.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>